Sonho de uma O quê!
by M Schinder
Summary: Finalmente chegara o grande dia. O Aniversário da Fairy Tail. Para comemorar, os membros da guilda e seu mestre decidiram organizar um grande festival e convidaram todos os seus aliados e moradores da Fiore. Jogos, comidas, reuniões de amigos antigos, mas o grande espetáculo seria a peça, organizada pela grande maga Erza Escarlet.


**Olá, leitores antigos e novos! rs**  
 **Para os antigos, sei que tenho coisas para atualizar e postar, mas essa ideia estava me assombrando e eu precisava postar! Para os novos, sejam bem-vindos! Espero que possamos nos conhecer e nos tornar amigos! Ignorem minha personalidade enlouquecida! rs**

 **Alguns avisos antes:**  
 **1) Narrador em terceira pessoa, com alguns comentários aleatórios do Happy! (Aye, sir! /Happy);**  
 **2) Durante a peça, o que estiver entre parenteses é narração, não faz parte da peça! Então, espero que não fique confuso :3**  
 **3) A história será dividida em Festival/ Atos/ Final. Ou seja, depois deste primeiro, será a representação da peça e o final as conclusões! \o/**

 **Enfim, minha primeira comédia! Não sei se deu muito certo, mas espero que pelo menos vocês gostem da história!**

 **Boa leitura! \o/**

* * *

Aquele era um dia especial para a guilda mais barulhenta de toda Fiore, que completava seu primeiro século de vida. Para comemorar aquela ocasião, todos os membros da Fairy Tail juntaram-se para montar um grande festival de aniversário! (Ideia dada pela nossa amada e querida Erza! /Happy).

Os membros foram divididos em dois grupos: o primeiro deveria organizar as decorações da cidade e ajudar os cidadãos a arrumarem barraquinhas de jogos e comidas para os visitantes e o segundo ficou encarregado de organizar o grande espetáculo da noite: A Peça! (Outra grande ideia da nossa amada Erza. Aye! /Happy). Sabiamente, Makarov, o mestre da guilda, deixou o time Natsu responsável pela peça.

\- Eles estragarão tudo! – murmurara ao ver seus membros discutindo por qual peça fariam. Como líder, Makarov sabia o quão destrutivos e bagunceiros eles – Natsu, Gray, Erza e Lucy – poderiam ser.

\- Tenha um pouco de fé – pedira Mirajane sorrindo.

Logo iremos falar de como foi o grande festival e a peça de nossos heróis, mas existem alguns pontos importantes que precisam ser ressaltados antes de qualquer coisa e que serão muito importantes para eventos que serão descritos. (P.S.: Serão importantes para explicar porque o Natsu vai surtar! Aye. /Happy).

1) Juvia finalmente conseguiu conquistar o Gray e estão juntos! (Vocês nem imaginam o que ela fez... /Happy);

2) Levy e Gajeel estão juntos também (Para a grande sorte do Gajeel. Aye! /Happy);

3) Erza decidiu dedicar-se ao papel de cupido, em vez de apaixonada (A.k.a.: O Jellal fez besteira e ela está com raiva. Por isso o papel de cupido. Aye! /Happy);

4) E, depois de muito tempo, Lucy percebeu o que sente por Natsu e, agora, eles estão em um tipo de amizade colorida (Porque o Natsu é bobão e não tem coragem de admitir que gosta dela também! Aye... /Happy).

Existem vários outros casais secundários que estão felizes e cheios de flores e tudo mais, mas eles não influenciarão tanto em nossa comemoração. Voltemos aos preparativos para o grande dia!

Erza olhou para todos com seriedade. Queria que tudo desse certo durante a comemoração e não mediria esforços para que isso acontecesse. Assim, reuniu todo o grupo e colocou-os sentados. A guerreira já estava começando a ficar irritada. Toda aquela aura apaixonada estava irritando-a e isso não era bom, porque 1) ela não estava tão bem com o próprio namorado e 2) ficaria difícil separar os papéis daquela peça específica.

\- Muito bem, vocês foram escolhidos pelo próprio mestre para isso! Então espero que consideram como uma missão de rank S e esforcem-se ao máximo! – começou recebendo acenos e aplausos animados. – Gostei da animação. Então vamos em frente. Temos os papéis principais e os secundários e eu irei escolher quem melhor se encaixar. Entendido?

Todos concordaram e voltaram a ficar em silêncio. Erza, que abaixara a cabeça para olhar a lista de papéis, voltou a encarar os magos. Juvia estava grudada no braço de Gray, que parecia incomodado com algo; Natsu lançava olhares discretos para Lucy, que conversava com Levy de maneira animada. Wendy estava sentada com os exceeds a sua volta e parecia alheia a tudo. Por um momento, Erza teve vontade de fazer com que tudo desse certo e a peça ocorresse da maneira mais tranquila possível, mas ela sabia que seus amigos apenas resolveriam seus problemas se fossem pressionados. Um sorriso sádico surgiu nos lábios da Guerreira.

\- Já decidi quem irá interpretar quem.

\- Como você decidiu? Nem interpretamos nada! – exclamou Cana surpresa.

Os magos pararam com as conversas paralelas e estavam prontos para discutir quando Erza fechou a expressão e encarou-os. (Vocês conhecem o olhar da Erza. É assustador, aye! /Happy). Todos pararam antes de falar qualquer coisa. Ninguém queria ser alvo da fúria da maga.

\- Muito bem. Antes de dizer quem interpretarão, irei contar um pouco da história para vocês – avisou puxando uma cadeira. O grupo estava dentro da guilda, espalhados pelo bar e parte central. Por mais que não fosse normal, todos estavam calados e prestando atenção. (Vale ressaltar, novamente, que temos medo da Erza... /Happy). – Vamos lá e escutem com atenção.

"A história se inicia com o Duque Teseu, que se prepara para casar com Hipólita. Antes do casamento, Teseu é chamado para resolver uma disputa amorosa envolvendo a romântica Hermia e seu pai Egeu. Hérmia ama Lisandro, mas Egeu tem a ideia de forçar Hérmia a se casar com Demétrio; Teseu então decide que Hérmia tem até seu casamento com Hipólita para escolher seu destino: casa-se com Demétrio, morre ou converte-se no altar de Diana e abandona a companhia de homens para viver em solidão. Lisandro propõe à sua amada que ambos fujam de Atenas, e ela concorda. Hérmia conta seu plano pra sua amiga Helena, que morre de amores por Demétrio. Helena acaba informando-o da fuga, a fim de ficar sozinha com ele na floresta.

Os quatro então entram em uma floresta povoada por elfos, fadas e outros seres encantados. O Rei dos Duendes, Oberon, arma com Puck, um elfo, um plano extraodinário envolvendo uma flor mágica, que fará com que qualquer pessoa se apaixone pelo primeiro ser que ver pela frente seja rato,cobra ou leão, com a intenção de pregar um peça em Titânia, Rainha das Fadas. Isso faz com que ela se apaixone perdidamente por um burro.

Enquanto isso, um grupo de artesãos que também são atores amadores ensaiam uma peça para o casamento de Teseu, "A mais lamentável comédia e a mais cruel morte de Píramo e Tisbe". Fundilhos, o mais egocêntrico do grupo, acaba sendo transformado por Puck em um burro falante, pelo qual Titânia se apaixona por culpa da flor mágica. Puck também arma outras confusões que levam Lisandro e Demetrio a caírem de amores por Helena, deixando Hermia de lado."

\- É um troca-troca de casais – resumiu Droy com os braços cruzados.

\- Não. É uma linda história de amor que mostra como a magia na mão de irresponsáveis pode ser ruim – rebatou Erza revirando os olhos.

\- Mas Erza – começou Levy chamando a atenção de todos. A garota corou um pouco e encolheu-se atrás de Lucy. – A maioria aqui tem namorados e companheiros, como faremos isso sem... Bem, você sabe.

A pergunta pairou no ar por alguns instantes. Todos pareciam interessados na resposta que Erza daria. Ela observou-os sem expressão. Erza realmente sabia do que Levy estava falando, ela mesma detestaria ter que dividir seu homem, mesmo que por alguns instantes. _Mas é para o bem deles_. Pensou decidida.

\- Vocês estão realizando uma missão. Devem deixar seus sentimentos de lado e dar seu melhor. Entenderam? – mesmo surpresos eles concordaram. Pela guilda eles fariam qualquer coisa. – Perfeito! Agora que já sabem sobre o que fala a história, cá estão os papéis...

Erza fez as alterações necessárias para que seu plano de cupido desse certo. E os papéis foram os seguintes:

Teseu - Elfman(Duque de Atenas);

Egeu - Pai de Hérmia, quer que a mesma case-se com Demétrio);

Hérmia - Natsu (filha de Egeu, apaixonada por Lisandro);

Lisandro - Lucy(apaixonado de Hérmia);

Demétrio –Juvia (apaixonado por Hérmia);

Helena - Gray (apaixonada por Demétrio);

Oberon - Gajeel(Rei dos elfos e esposo de Titânia);

Titânia - Levy(Rainha das fadas e esposa de Oberon);

Puck – Happy (elfo);

Pedro Pinho ou Marmelo - Droy(artesão, diretor da peça que será apresentada no casamento);

Humilde ou Fundilhos - Jet(tecelão, fará o papel de Píramo);

Francisco Flauta ou Flauta - remenda-flores, fará o papel de Tisbe;

João Caldeira ou Focinho - caldeireiro, fará o papel de luar;

Esgalgado ou Faminto - alfaiate, fará o papel de muro;

Esmerado ou Aconchego- marceneiro, fará o papel de leão;

Hipólita - Evergreen (rainha das amazonas, noiva de Teseu);

Teia-de-aranha - Wendy(fada corte de Titânia);

Grão-de-mostarda - menino da India transformado em elfo por Oberon

Flor-de-ervilha - Charlie(fada corte de Titânia);

Sim, eu acho que vocês perceberam o que nossa diretora favorita fez. Não? Voltem na lista e dêem uma olhada mais atenta. Se prestarem atenção, verão que ela trocou os gêneros dos papéis principais. Por que ela fez isso? Erza, simplesmente, cansou de ver suas amigas correndo atrás dos garotos e resolveu colocá-los para correr atrás delas. Ela conhecia Natsu e Gray como ninguém e esperava que seu plano para fazer Natsu declarar-se (E deixar de ser covarde. Aye! /Happy) e Gray deixar de ser frio (Que ironia, hein? /Happy) funcionasse.

xXxXxXxXxXx

Tudo estava lindo! Mirajane, o Time Laxus (com a exceção de Evergreen, que estava na peça) e o resto da guilda tinham feito um trabalho magnífico com as decorações e detalhes. Todos os moradores de Fiore ficaram mais que felizes em ajudar, ainda mais porque a FairyTail sempre fazia o possível para protegê-los.

Praticamente todas as guildas aliadas –Blue Pegasus, LâmiaScale, Sabertooth – compareceram para comemorar com os magos mais conhecidos do mundo mágico. A festa estava arrasando, por assim dizer. Todos estavam jogando, comendo, conversando, enfim, festejando.

Gajeel disputava com Sting e Rogue um tiro ao alvo. Levy, Lily, Froste Lector torciam por seus respectivos parceiros. Quando acertava, Gajeel olhava para a namorada e mostrava os músculos, recebendo risadinhas. Erza estava sentada conversando com Minerva em uma das barraquinhas de comidas e ignorando Jellal que tentava arranjar um jeito de pedir desculpas. O querido mestre Bob competia para ver quem bebia mais com Cana e a Blue Pegasus fizera uma torcida organizada para seu mestre. Cana ria e levantava o copo feliz, era bom poder beber sem ter perturbações de seus superiores. Shelia e Wendy permaneciam sentadas em um canto, com Charlie ao lado, e observavam seus superiores com animação. A jovem GodSlayer era apaixonada por Sting e a Dragon Slayer ria dos comentários soltos pela outra. Dentro da guilda, na parte do karaoke, estavam Leon, Sherry, Gray e Juvia. O primeiro segurava a mão da última e já declarava-se recebendo olhares irritados, de Gray, Sherry e Juvia.

\- Eu gosto do Gray-sama – repetiu Juvia pela vigésima vez naquela hora.

\- Tire as mãos dela, seu idiota! – gritou Gray, já sem camisa, e puxando a garota para trás. – Não entendeu de quem ela gosta?

\- Eu nunca desistirei da bela e encantadora, Juvia – falou segurando a mão dela novamente.

\- Leon-sama é um sem coração! – chorou Sherry.

***Em um lugar bem distante da comemoração***

\- Isso não é justo, Lucy! Como ela pode me colocar em um vestido? – perguntou Natsu balançando o figurino no rosto da loira. – Eu sou um homem!

\- Eu sei, Natsu, mas é pela guilda, lembra? – perguntou com um suspiro.

Desde que recebera a notícia de que seria uma mulher, Natsu estava revoltado. Reclamava a todo momento e recusara-se a ir a festa. Lucy queria estar com seus amigos, mas resolvera fazer companhia a ele. _Acho que ele precisa um pouquinho de mim_. Tentava se convencer daquilo. Ela sabia que apenas queria estar com ele. E ele sabia que também queria que ela estivesse ali, por mais que não soubesse como admitir.

Com um suspiro, Natsu jogou-se nas pernas da garota. Lucy sentiu as bochechas corarem, mas não se moveu. Eles permaneceram um tempo calados, cada um com seus próprios pensamentos. O Dragon Slayer levantou, olhou para a loira e abraçou-a empurrando-a para trás. Ele beijara-a e separou-se apenas quando o ar começou a faltar.

\- Natsu! O que...? – ofegou surpresa.

Ele apenas voltou a abraçá-la e a deitar-se a seu lado. Deixando uma Lucy completamente perdida.

xXxXxXxXx

Erza cogitava, seriamente, matar Natsu. Finalmente chegara o grande momento e aquele estúpido sumira! Todos já estavam arrumados e com seus figurinos, por mais que Gray tivesse precisado de uma ajudinha para vestir-se (A.k.a.: precisou de algumas sacudidas e ameaças. Aye! /Happy).

A diretora estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso quando o Dragon Slayer passou correndo pela porta, com uma Lucy esbaforida logo atrás. A garota estava com o cabelo todo bagunçado e as faces avermelhadas e o mago não estava em melhor estado. Erza encarou-os de cima a abaixo e cruzou os braços.

\- Onde vocês estavam? – As bochehcas da loira ficaram ainda mais vermelhas e Natsu coçou a cabeça sorrindo amarelo. – Eu não quero saber... Andem logo e vão se trocar!

Assustados, os dois correram para dentro dos camarins. Natsu quase brigou com a maquiadora quando ela foi ajudá-lo a colocar o vestido, mas lembrou-se do que Lucy dissera e da expressão assustadora de Erza e colocou-o rapidinho. A plateia estava cheia e, ao olhar para dentro e ver seus atores sem conseguir recitar as falas, Erza teve certeza que aquilo não terminaria bem. _Espero que o mestre não fique muito bravo..._ Pensou engolindo em seco.

\- Queridos e queridas convidados, estamos reunidos hoje para comemorar mais um século de vida da FairyTail! – exclamou Bolt, um dos antigos líderes da guilda, entusiasmado e recebendo palmas e assobios da plateia. – Antes de irmos para o grande espetáculo, gostaria de agradecer vossa presença e a dedicação de nossa mestre Makarov, que nos tem guiado com sabedoria e destreza!

Makarov, que subira ao palco, agradeceu os aplausos e sorriu feliz. Ver a guilda que ajudara a criar completar mais um aniversário era a melhor sensação ajeitou sua postura.

\- Como Macao disse, é uma honra ter todos vocês aqui. Além disso, gostaria de agradecer a todos os membros que se dedicaram tanto para que esse dia desse certo –Erza, que estava atrás da cortina, engoliu em seco. Ela melhor que ninguém sabia que nem tudo daria certo. – E, agora, gostaria de apresentar nossa diretora, Erza Scarlet!

A guerreira entrou com um sorriso amarelo. Finalmente tinha chegado a hora da verdade. Ou tudo daria errado e o plano funcionaria ou tudo daria errado e o plano falharia. Makarov passou-lhe o microfone, desejou boa sorte e desceu. Erzaencarou a plateia e notou o silêncio ansioso dos espectadores. Encontrou Jellal, no meio da plateia, e recebeu um sorriso encorajador. Respirou fundo.

\- Boa tarde! Espero que todos estejam bem – começou sentindo um frio descer por sua espinha. – Hoje iremos contar uma história de um amor puro que passará por diversos desafios para concretizar-se.

Todos aplaudiram enquanto ela descia do palco. As cortinas abriram-se e...

* * *

 **E o que vocês acharam? Ficou boa? Ruim? Chata? Divertida? Nunca mais vou ler? Te amo e não te largo mais? rs**

 **Espero vê-los nos comentários com todas as suas opiniões!  
**

 **Esforçarei-me ao máximo para fazer jus a um dos casais mais encantadores dos animes *-***


End file.
